Thank you for taking the time
by inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Magnus and Alec reflect on the cabinet meeting's outcome. Sort of. Post 2x14. Even though this is rated a T, adult themes are mentioned (nothing too explicit though).


**A. N. - Alright, so everyone is busy coming up with theories about tonight's ep, so I just wanted to drop this cute, light hearted, semi-smutty piece here before it airs. I've wanted to write it since 2x14 aired, but I went on holiday last week and alas it's only finished now. Hope you enjoy it anyway :) please leave a comment with your opinion!**

 **Also, this is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own; feel free to point them out please!**

* * *

"You know, all in all, I do believe it went pretty well."

The shadowhunter raised a brow from where he was standing next to the bed, watching the warlock remove his makeup methodically in their adjoining bathroom. "Well, considering only one of us got arrested… I was half expecting you and Raphael to throw down right there."

A smirk played on his lips as he watched Magnus roll his eyes amusedly. "Oh, Raph just likes to tease me, you should know that by now." Alec hummed, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the chair in the corner; it rustled softly, breaking the quiet of the loft for a second before it settled back in place like a warm, comforting blanket.

As accomplished as Alec felt to finally see all his work recognized in the form of the official position of Head of the Institute, coming back here – coming back _home_ … it was pure bliss. Remaining professional was all well and good, but being greeted with a kiss at the door was undoubtedly better than a handshake.

There were, however, other aspects of their professional day that he wouldn't necessarily rule out of their home life, he thought, making his way over to the bathroom with a smile; Magnus was still turned towards the mirror and so he stepped behind him, palming his boyfriend's waist as he tilted his head to nose at his neck. He smelled of sandalwood, mixed in with the lingering scent of burned cinnamon he'd come to associate with magic, and a sharp spicy tang that was uniquely Magnus; his skin was smooth underneath his ministrations. Alec inhaled deeply against the soft crook of his neck, his voice dropping an octave lower with his next words. "What I _didn't_ know was how good you sound when you're all business… _Mr. Bane_."

He saw Magnus' smirk on the mirror, felt his little intake of breath even as the rest of him remained completely nonchalant; he merely uttered a soft little _oh_ that managed to sound both curious and uninterested, and really, was he all that gone that a single syllable from this man was able to make his knees go weak?

(Apparently, yes.)

Magnus bared his neck further as he lazily wiped at the remains of his eyeshadow, in what Alec was capable of interpreting as an invitation for him to keep talking; the shadowhunter might've been inexperienced before Magnus, but he was a quick learner, and his boyfriend had been steadily encouraging him to allow himself to be more open and more confident about what he wanted, especially in bed. He was no longer a stuttering mess at the mere mention of anything sexual, and he enjoyed Magnus' reactions immensely when he was a little more assertive.

He ran his hands up Magnus's tanned stomach, relishing in the shiver the action elicited from the older man, dragged his lips over his bare shoulder before biting down softly on the flesh. The shorter man gasped slightly, and Alec was quick to sooth the slight sting with a slow, lingering kiss as he whispered into the warlock's skin. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep it together enough to even go into that cabinet?" Magnus stayed still, and he continued his path of kisses up to his ear, nibbling lightly on the shell. "Did you have to look so absolutely _edible_ like that?"

Magnus' smile was anything but innocent, though he tried to lace that innocence through his tone even as he ground back against his boyfriend, who in turn tightened his hands around the warlock's waist. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Lightwood." It was Alec's turn to shiver; his skin was already tingling in anticipation and he knew they were just barely getting started, but hearing Magnus' rich voice wrap around the syllables of his last name like that… he made it sound like such a masterpiece. The sensation was similar to how he felt about his soft "Alexander"s, but somehow, this felt more… intimate; dirtier, even, in a contradictory way, since it was supposedly a more professional term of addressing him. Maybe it was the fact that he'd said it in front of everyone else at the cabinet meeting, and that he'd been complementing him when he used it (and god didn't that do a number on him), but it just _did things_ to Alec. "It was never my intention to _make it hard_ for you."

A small, short giggle – a sound he never would've thought himself capable of before this wonderful man came into his life – managed to escape his lips at the innuendo, but it quickly turned into a groan when Magnus once again wiggled his ass back into his groin. The warlock tilted his head just enough to brush his lips teasingly with his own before flipping them around deftly until Alec's back was pressing into the cold sink and Magnus' lips were on his throat, sucking in several spots before biting down hard on his pulse point. Alec keened happily, hands drifting down to grab at his boyfriend's ass even as he continued his assault on his neck – he knows Magnus has a fixation on that particular rune, and he's more than happy to oblige and submit himself to the attention, especially when the older man slipped a thigh between his legs and grinded up against him in slow, languid motions that had him panting for breath and ridiculously hard in his pants. "Perhaps I should make it up to you… wouldn't want to get on the bad side of someone of your power and status, now would I?" He punctuated his words with a jolt of magic down Alec's spine, making him close his eyes from the intense pleasure of it and squeeze Magnus' butt cheeks in his palms with a kind of urgency he would've been ashamed of mere months ago.

" _Magnus_."

The warlock tutted softly into his ear, keeping up his grinding, and Alec had no idea how Magnus was managing to keep it together so well when he was falling apart at the seams, but his voice was steady and smooth. "My, my, Mr. Lightwood… such familiarity. Perhaps you'd do well to remember your place. I don't take time off my very busy schedule just for anyone, and I expect to be treated with respect when I do." His perfectly crafted composure cracked then, however, when he dropped his glamour, revealing bright cat eyes. But even then Alec wondered if it wasn't purposefully for his benefit, because the sight immediately had him groaning low in his throat and pulling Magnus closer, crashing their mouths together as he lost all of his remaining restraint and picked his boyfriend up. Magnus followed suit and wrapped himself around him, arms laced at the back of his head and thighs on either side of his waist as Alec walked them back into the bedroom.

The Shadowhunter tugged on his lower lip before laying him down on the bed, running both hands down the warlock's chest and whispering against his mouth "Well if you could just spare me a bit more of your undoubtedly precious time, Mr. Bane, I think we might reach an understanding." Alec stopped to tweak at Magnus' nipples and smiled deviously at the tiny moan he managed to produce before continuing on, willing his voice to remain the picture perfect of professionalism even as he ground down on the older man's erection through the fabric of their pants and had to fight back a hiss of pleasure when Magnus' hips followed his movement. "We still have some business left to discuss that we might find more common ground in. I found our previous meeting very… unsatisfying."

Magnus's answering smirk is the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen, and he goes willingly when his boyfriend tugs him down after him. Because his professional life might just be falling into place, but he knows none of it would make sense or even be worth it without the man he loves by his side.

* * *

 **You can rant to me about malec, shadowhunters and other stuff on my tumblr: inasiriusrelationship**  
 **Also, I made a promise that I would continue my malec superhero verse if the story got over 1000 hits, so make sure to check that out as well ^.^ I am Storm_sorrows on AO3 :)**


End file.
